1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fuel tank apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved motorcycle fuel tank extension adapter wherein the same is arranged to permit accommodation of a fuel tank fuel nozzle of an associated gasoline tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The filling of a motorcycle gas tank is such that spillage upon the gas tank is an ever-present concern, and more importantly, a new generation of fuel fill nozzles of gasoline pumps require an associated bellows on the nozzle to be retracted rearwardly prior to the nozzle becoming operational as a portion of structure relative to new gasoline nozzle arrangements to minimize fuel vapors from entering and escaping the atmosphere surrounding a fuel filling procedure. In an attempt to address deficiencies of the prior art, the instant invention provides for a readily mounted adapter structure securable to an associated motorcycle gas tank. The prior art employs various inserts relative to a fuel tank and such is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,216 to Arnett, et al. wherein an insert is mounted fixedly within a fuel tank to permit filling the tank with a proper fuel by accommodating a limited diameter nozzle therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,315 to Glodek sets forth a fuel pump nozzle having an anti-dribble device effecting closure of the nozzle subsequent to a filling procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,480 to Castiglia sets forth a motorcycle gas tank closure device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,516 to Dahlen sets forth a nozzle locking gas cap to be directed into a fuel fill nozzle to accommodate a variety of nozzle structures, as well as controlling rate of fuel filling from the nozzle structure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved motorcycle fuel tank extension adapter as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.